thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Linkara
Linkara is the pseudonym for Lewis Jeffery Lovhaug http://www.imdb.com/name/nm3809533/, a Minnesotan comic book reviewer and author. The name comes from a series of self-published books that he wrote at ages 14-19 (and subsequently plans to revisit since he wants to revise them to fix plot problems, characterizations, and various other mistakes he made because he was young and inexperienced). Description Usually appearing seated on a sofa, he wears a distinctive trilby hat and brown coat, usually over a charcoal t-shirt. He will also sometimes brandish a flintlock pistol (which is fake) and the Green Ranger Dragon Dagger as seen in the TV series Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. The first proper appearance of the pistol was when Linkara introduced himself to the site. After giving a brief tour of his house, which consisted of saying what he was sitting on, Linkara brought out the pistol and ordered the viewer to get out before he shot them. The pistol has made a number of appearances (and often referred to as the "Magic Gun"). Most recently it was used as a suicide prop which Linkara set on standby, should the comic he was reviewing prove to be too much for him. The pistol's rather dark backstory was revealed in October 2010. Linkara is notorious for guest-starring in numerous other videos; he even guest reviewed with the Nostalgia Critic twice. His numerous collaborations with Spoony are the most notable of this. Unlike many other Channel Awesome personalities, Linkara prefers to avoid using profanity(barely, he used profanity in a special wolverine game review with spoony and in the TGWTG Team brawl) in any of his appearances. This is both out of concern for younger viewers of his videos and his personal sense of etiquette, though he does not mind others who do swear. In one collaborative review, he even went so far as to have Bennett The Sage cuss for him when he went on a rant. History Atop the Fourth Wall - Text Recaps When Lewis saw the hilarious efforts of sites like Jabootu and The Agony Booth to review and recap horrible movies and TV shows, he took it upon himself to do the same with comic books, seeing it as an untapped market. Like the two sites, he also included the occasional bizarre panel of the comic that he'd place a humorous caption under. He did seventeen text recaps without any other posts on his blog, Atop the Fourth Wall, before he threw in the towel on them. See the article for more information. He had decided that the text recaps took far too long to write out and make funny, going from once a week to once a month to once in a blue moon. As such, he turned the Blog into one that discussed comics and his opinions on them, hoping to do more text recaps in the future. That Guy with the Glasses Contest After discovering ThatGuyWiththeGlasses.com, he became a fan of the site's various videos. When That Guy with the Glasses announced his contest to do videos, Lewis decided to make a video and enter. After enjoying the experience of filming it all and making jokes, he then realized he could do the same thing with his reviews of bad comics. As a special Halloween treat, Lewis did a three-part comic review and recap, the first he had done in quite a while. The first two parts were text recaps of Web of Spider-Man #122 and Amazing Spider-Man #399, covering a small part of what is known in comics as "The Spider-Man Clone Saga." The third recap, of Spider-Man #56, covered the final part of the storyline but was done as a video review. Because of how much fun he had with the concept, Lewis was inspired to do more video recaps. A Feature on ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com After several videos were completed and posted, Lewis sent an e-mail to Mike Michaud asking if the site would be interested in hosting the show, since there was a talent hunt going on at the time. After some discussion, the show was given a trial run of a few episodes, the first two being Lewis' Top 15 WTF Moments in Bad Comics and then his review of the comic book US-1 #1. Because of the overwhelmingly positive response to the videos, Atop the Fourth Wall, and subsequently Linkara, became a part of the site's team, going on to appear in many crossovers, second only to Doug Walker, himself. Eventually, he went on to become a major character in the Year One and Year Two crossovers, serving an even more vital part in the latter. Comics in Five Panels 5 Panel Comics, like 5 Second Movies and 5 Second Games are snippets of the story where Linkara would get to the gist of that the story is about. Usually they have hilarious results. For example, in the Titans Five Panel Comics' video, he outlined the main points of the story with some running commentary. "This Comic Sucks." The traditional format of the show is as follows: Lewis does an introduction that varies in length and usually is without many jokes, then goes on to describe the cover of the book and the story as it goes along, making jokes at the expense of the material. Panels of the comic will move across the screen (in what is described as "The Ken Burns effect") as Lewis narrates and performs voices for characters. Sometimes he'll drift into explanations of some of the situations behind the story, trying to educate the audience on comic books while also further explaining why the comic itself is so awful. The show ends with Lewis saying, "This comic sucks" (or variations thereof), explaining why it sucks, and then ending on a joke before he angrily throws the comic onto his futon and walks away in disgust. His own comics! Linkara has written and published his own comic series about superheroes. The stories are called "Revolution of the Mask", which is about a group of masked superheroes making a stand for individuality in a dystopic future. Another story is called "Lightbringer" where the main character is the first superhero set in in modern times. It is, in Linkara's words, "a realistic look at superheroes". The art for Lightbringer is done by TGWTG.com's Chad Rocco aka CR!. Original Characters Linkara has invented many original characters played by himself, including minor characters created for running gags like '90s Kid, and major villains like Mechakara. They are: *Pollo the Robot *Mechakara *'90s Kid *Harvey Finevoice *Ninja-Style Dancer *Ensign Munro *Lord Vyce *Dr. Linksano *Lester B. Bum (parody of Doug Walker's Chester A. Bum) *Nimue {C}For more, see Characters. Champion Linkara A "Champion" Is a phenomenon observed by Atop The Fourth Wall villain Lord Vyce. According to Lord Vyce, there is a "Champion" for every parallel universe- a lone individual who will always stand up to defend their world from perceived threats. When they fall, their universe falls with them. Vyce claims to have defeated sixteen "Champions" so far in his quest to destroy "The Entity"- a Lovecraftian-esque creature that can barely be described- that has ended up in our universe. {C}He claims (in his first confrontation with Linkara ) that Linkara is our world's Champion. When Linkara asks how Vyce's so sure that he's a "Champion", Vyce says that there are ways of detecting it. Specials *VLOG: Behind the Scenes "Alone in the Dark" (October 7th, 2009) *Atop the Fourth Wall 2010 trailer (December 5th, 2009 as part of the December 2009 donation drive. December 12th, 2009 on the site.]] *Green Ranger Dagger Tutorial (December 26th, 2009) *Power Rangers Review Commentary (February 21st, 2010) *Warrior #1 Commentary (April 16th, 2010) *Year Two: Warrior #2-3 Bloopers (June 11th, 2010) *Linkara and JesuOtaku Interview with Johnny Yong Bosch (July 25th, 2010) *Power Morphicon 2010 (August 14th, 2010) *April Fools Triple Feature (April 1st, 2011) *The Making of the Warrior #1 Review (May 11th, 2011) *Bimbos BC & Adamantium Rage Commentary (July 19th, 2011) *Power Rangers Zeo #1 & Doctor Who Classics #7 Commentaries (July 27th, 2011) *Redesign Pollo Contest (October 5th, 2011) *Linkara at MAGfest & Youmacon (October 15th, 2011) *How to Build a Cybermat (December 1st, 2011) External Links *Linkara at TGWTG *Linkara's Blogspot "Atop The Fourth Wall" *Lightbringer, One of Linkara's webcomics. *Revolution of the Mask *Linkara's Youtube References Category:Content Category:Main Contributors Category:Inked Reality